Every Little Wish
by DameonBatista
Summary: Dameon is troubled by an old and a recent past. Losing her loved ones. Can her friends help her cope?
1. Troubled

Disclaimer: I do not own Jamie Brookes, or Caria Swatson. I only own Dameon Batista.

Pairings: JeffCaria, DaveDame, RoxyMatt & JohnAmy

**Chapter one: Troubled**

The orange sun began to set over the ocean at Palm Beach, Florida.Everyone was settling down now. Jamie had fallen asleep on Phil while Caria and Jeff were cuddling under the umbrella. Dameon and Batista were happily cuddling as well. But beneath Dameon's loving smile, fear was towering over her. She wasn't doing so well after the famous Rabid Wolverine, or Chris Benoit, had passed away. Chris had always been so loving and caring. He was like a brother to Dameon, especially when she lost her real brother, Eduardo Guerrero, or Eddie Guerrero.

"Dame, are you alright?" whispered Dave.

"I'll be fine…" Dameon replied softly, closing her eyes and fighting back the tears.

Everyone packed up their items, and was heading back to their hotel. Seagulls were settling down, and the tide set in.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Jamie to Dave, looking at Dameon's troubled look.

Dave only sighed. "If only I knew…"

Jeff and Caria set off to the third floor. The elevator counted the levels. Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Then it stopped.

"This is our stop… Cya Dame, Dave." Phil said cheerfully as he walked next to Jamie to their room.

The elevator continued up to the eleventh floor for Dameon and Dave. They stepped up to their room, unlocked it, and continued inside.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm heading to bed." Dameon murmured to Dave as she walked into their room.

"Alright, I'm heading in. Night, baby." Dave said as he kissed Dameon tenderly on the lips.

Dameon hopped in the shower. The hot water felt relaxing as she sat on the bottom. She cradled her knees in her arms and sighed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Chris and Eddie. _We were all so close… why did you have to take them…?_


	2. Scared

**Chapter two: Scared**

Dameon's eyes popped open, and she zipped straight up. Cold sweat dripped down her face as she looked at the clock.

Dave wasn't sound asleep next to her. Scared, Dameon walked outside onto the corridor. She looked out onto bodies of water.

"I miss you guys so much…" Dameon murmured.

**XxX**

Caria buttoned up her shirt and stuck a pin in her hair.

"Jeff, hun, what do you think is going on with Dameon?" asked Caria, strapping on her pumps.

"Honestly, I think it may be Chris and Eddie… after Chris died, Dameon's been a wreck." Jeff said as he zipped up his pants.

"Maybe when we ask her to come to the Tiki Bar with us, we can figure it out there."

**XxX**

Dameon slipped on her sneakers and slipped on her black T-shirt.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Dameon opened the door, hoping it would be Dave; and she was right.

Dameon hugged Dave through tears.

"It's alright," Dave whispered to her. "It's alright..."


	3. Ready To Go?

**Chapter three: Ready To Go?? **

Dave set Dameon down own the couch and sat next to her.

"It's okay… everything's alright…" Dave soothed.

"NO! I-It's n-n-not okay…" Dameon cried.

Dave frowned and held her close.

"You shouldn't have to go through with all of this…"

**XxX**

Jamie and Phil knocked on Caria and Jeff's hotel door. Caria answered.

"Ready to go?" asked Jamie with a grin.

"Yeah, lemme go get Jeff…" said Caria as she invited them in.

"Hey, Jamie, do you know what's been happening with Dame?" asked Caria, worried.

"I think it may have something to do with Chris. If we can get her mind off of him, she won't be as depressed…" Jamie sighed.

Jeff and Phil came out of Jamie and Phil's room.

Phil smiled. "Let's go get Dameon and Dave."

**XxX**

Dave opened the door when he heard knocking. Jamie, Caria, Phil and Jeff stood outside, smiling.

"Hey, you and Dame wanna come down to the Tiki Bar with us?" asked Phil.

"Sure… I'll go get her. Come in, please." said Dave as he walked into their room to get Dameon.

Dave shook Dameon from her sleep.

"Wake up, Dameon…"


End file.
